


Yes

by yashley



Category: Kajillionaire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashley/pseuds/yashley
Summary: Experience only goes so far for Mel when Dolio kisses her like that. Old Dolio and Melanie's First Time.
Relationships: Old Dolio/Melanie (Kajillionaire)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Yes

_“Tell me when you want me to stop.”_

Her voice is so soft, and all Dolio can feel in that moment is the heat in her cheeks and the pounding in her chest. It isn’t the first time Dolio felt this way towards Melanie, no... Whatever she didn’t understand from the very first time she saw the fragrant strands of shiny, black hair gently flow as a fleeting, faceless unknown turned to meet her; Dolio had swallowed awkwardly, confused, at this strange woman’s smile that filled her with such immediate... warmth. _Overwhelming_. It was all overwhelming. The way this _Melanie_ smiled sweetly at her, or brushed her hand against her with such nonchalance. When they first kissed, it felt like all of the tremors Dolio had ever felt finally quaked her at once and yet she had never felt so stable. 

But now, with Melanie’s kind eyes watching her, (though not too closely, almost as if she knew to glance away not to overwhelm Dolio completely); the pull Dolio feels for her, hitching into blind desperation, it's the most overwhelming thing the former grifter has ever wanted to frantically fall into. Slowly, Dolio leans in and Melanie meets her lips smoothly as she slips her hands up into her long, reddish hair. _Hands, so soft.._ Gently, they stroke up towards the back of Dolio's head, and she can feel her skin prickle in dual anticipation. A sigh leaves her as Melanie cautiously dips her tongue into Dolio’s mouth, and she welcomes it almost instantly; to Melanie’s obvious, deepening relief. It's heavier than the kisses that happened before.. 

“W-Wait..” Dolio manages suddenly, and lowers her head slightly at Melanie’s immediate withdraw.

“Was that not okay? We can stop--”

“No.” Dolio swallows, her hand absently brushing against Melanie’s waist. An old, shattered memory of a cartoon character with bright pink cheeks pops into Dolio's mind, with a mocking phrase distorting back into her head, and she squeezes her eyes shut as she feels herself starting to blush. Without missing a beat, Melanie instinctively places a soft hand on Dolio’s face. _Warm._

“I’ve never..” The sentence is immediately strangled in the back of her throat and her eyes slightly start to sting of brimming tears at her nameless confusion splintering into an unknown shame. “I..don’t know...how..” All of the tenderness seemed to well in Melanie's eyes as she slowly began caressing her thumb against Dolio’s trembling cheek and she leaned in slightly.

“It’s okay.” How Melanie could make her feel like they were the only two people to exist. She couldn’t explain to herself what that feeling was every time she plucked up enough courage to meet her dark eyes, but Dolio wondered at times if she was still trying to lift something she couldn't afford.

“I can show you.” Melanie brushes her nose against Dolio’s and suddenly the fear starts to fade. “And we can go very.. slow. But if you don’t want--”

“I do.”

The warm smile again.

“You don’t have to say you do.” There's a subtle teasing in Melanie’s tone, as she shifts only slightly against Dolio’s firm hold at her waist and the way Dolio’s eyes kept dancing across her lips and neck. It was Dolio who took her by the waist in a deep, effortless kiss. It was Dolio who kept Melanie pressed against her. It was Dolio who reacted almost naturally at the way Melanie’s legs straddled her waist as they slumped back onto the couch, and every kiss Melanie gives Dolio returns almost fervently.

“I do.”

“Want what?” Slowly, Melanie kisses Dolio’s cheek, her lips barely brushing against her skin. “For me to kiss you here?” Dolio inhales that coconut smell she remembers she once disliked now as if it's what all other scents fall short to. “Or.. “ Melanie leaves a small kiss on her ear. “Here?” Dolio shudders faintly at the feeling of her lips and she feels Mel’s nose slightly brush towards her jawline, exhaling against the crook of her neck. “Here?” Mel kisses her there, and slides her hand back up through Dolio’s hair as she responds with a sigh unexpectedly loud.

Another kiss and this time Mel slips out her tongue and slowly touches it to her neck, feeling Dolio’s pulse beating against her mouth. Dolio’s hands begin to slip between Mel’s clothes, and Mel sucks her skin a little harder than she meant to at Dolio’s fingertips slightly digging into her hips. It's there, they both feel it.

As Melanie’s kisses turn into tasting, making her way back to Dolio’s impatient lips, one hand slowly slides up Melanie’s side while the other tentatively inches down her back. The breathlessness takes them both by surprise as they suddenly part, panting faintly. Melanie’s eyes flutter as she wet her lips, watching the arousal on Dolio’s face ripple back and forth from fight or flight like a distorting wave of heat.

“You’re here.” Melanie whispers, reassuringly, pressing her forehead to Dolio’s, trying to anchor them both now, and she smiles faintly at how lightheaded she feels. And smiles at the gnawing kiss Dolio pulls her into.

" _Can I touch you?_ "

Melanie fails to stifle her whine. Her hand absently caresses Dolio's face, and Melanie can see all the hesitation and insecurity pooling in her ice-blue eyes. It makes something ache inside of her. "Yes."

There's a moment Dolio slowly glances towards Melanie's shorts. If only she could shrink to the size of that button and hide behind it, as if it wasn't only a button keeping her from knowing what she feels like. Dolio swallows hard, her hand losing all its fleeting boldness. Melanie smiles softly and slowly takes Dolio's hand in hers. "You can change your mind."

And there's a prick of frustration in the back of Dolio's mind. Of all the things she felt pressured into doing that she didn't want to do, this is the first thing she's ever felt ten times more anxious about, yet a hundred times more desperate to have.

"Can you help?" Dolio gently holds her hand against Mel's. 

"What do you want to do?" Dolio awkwardly moves her hand towards Melanie's waistline, and slightly lingers against the button of her shorts. "It's up to you, hon." Melanie's voice hits her deeper than it had the first time she had called her that, and the way the whisper warmed Dolio's face. Watching Dolio so closely, guiding the Dolio's hand with her eyes, but only if that’s where it wanted to go. Melanie shifts slightly in her lap as Dolio unbuttons the shorts with a tentative yet effortless ease. She looks like there's a weight off of her chest as Melanie leans in and kisses her. And again. And again. Dolio can feel the confidence slipping back into her every time Mel runs her tongue across hers, and each kiss that's harder than the last. It's an intensely cohesive motion as one hand leads or follows the other, and Melanie gently takes Dolio's bottom lip between her teeth when Dolio's hand finally reaches her panties. "J-Just like you'd do on yourself..

Melanie exhales heavily, her arm clinging hard around Dolio's shoulders. There's a unexpected wave of desperation crashing over Mel as Dolio rubs cautious circles against her, it's slow but it somehow heightens with each stroke. “L-Like that..” 

In something barely audible, a smooth, almost confident version of Dolio’s voice repeats, “Like that?’ It's enough to make Melanie moan and she hesitantly rocks against Dolio's hand, kissing to her neck, and sighing at the feeling of Dolio slipping her fingers underneath the fabric.

“Have you touched yourself?” Melanie doesn’t know why that’s the question that pants out of her mouth, why she can even assume it was _plausible_ for Dolio to _never_ have pleasured herself, but the way Dolio’s fingers delicately tease over her lower lips, the deftness hitches her feeling of edged comfort at being the only one to have had sex before.

“Of course I have.” It’s still the same voice as before. But it sounds so slick, or she can feel Dolio’s tongue below her neck, or feel the wetness between her own thighs that Dolio’s fingers were rhythmically drifting in and out of contact with. It’s taken her by surprise, when she realizes it shouldn’t. _Of course she’d be good with her hands._ “I tried not to.... but I’d find a place.... alone... I just wanted to know if.... it felt good.”

“Did it..?”

“Nothing like this.”

They part again as Melanie hovers over Dolio’s hand and slowly she moves to take off her own shirt. “Can I?” She asks, not even thinking of anything but, _please say_

“Yes.”

Melanie sees the second Dolio comes back into her eyes after a few seconds of regarding her, the ice-blue yielding to the shadows of the room, and she slowly drops her crumpled shirt to the floor behind her. With smooth motion she runs her hand through the reddish hair as Dolio glides to kiss the space between Melanie’s breasts. Her lips taking in all of the heat and pounding heartbeat.

She keeps her mouth there, whispering against Melanie’s skin, “Can I?” and feels the vindication of an exhale leaving the dark-haired woman’s chest, taking Dolio’s face and tilting her into a deep kiss, letting out a dragging moan as the Dolio slowly slips two fingers into her.

“Is that okay?”

Melanie absently nods as she takes her in for another panting kiss.

“ _Like that?”_ Dolio repeats, with almost a hint of ease as she slowly curls her fingers inside of Mel, her thumb rubbing soft circles over her clit.

_Fuck, I should be doing this to You our first time.._ was the only coherent thought that formed and dissolved as Melanie gently bit Dolio’s neck, forgetting herself once again, as the Dolio's fingers achingly plunged in and out of her. Melanie broke into a quiet, breathless laugh at the thought of herself being expertly worked by a professional pickpocket. Dolio's free hand was somehow more hesitant to action, (as if its partner wasn’t already slowly fucking Mel), to find its way sliding up to the dark-haired woman’s breasts. The tentativeness almost riling something impatient inside of Melanie, only for her to quickly remind herself not to lose herself completely.

“Is that okay?” She asks, feeling how hot her own face had gotten, how dry her throat feels.

“Is it?” Melanie nods almost frantically and Dolio shifts herself slightly forward and slides her fingers completely inside as her other hand cups over Melanie’s breast, rubbing her thumb against the already hardened nipple, and she takes Melanie’s moans roughly into her mouth. It’s _good_. It’s better than she would’ve assumed for their first time, and the unexpected nature makes it all the more harder to keep her head leveled.

_Ask her...._

_Make sure...._

Her reassuring questions crowd in her diminishing reserve as they quicken in franticness and familiarity, and her mind blanks as she feverishly grips a handful of Dolio’s hair. Each thrust is more sure than the last, and Melanie can feel herself getting closer and closer, especially when Dolio does another of her _deep_ kisses that makes Mel whimper. She _is_ here. They both are. And for the first time in so long, Melanie feels awake. Alive. And so very hungry. She can feel Dolio inside of her, and she wonders what Dolio is feeling, only until their eyes meet once more and she can tell that she's done it. She's riled Dolio up. It's sweat and clarity Melanie feels as the orgasm takes her and she clenches hard around Dolio’s fingers, exhaling an array of _fuck_ s and _god_ s, and shuddering from the skilled attention her clit is still receiving as she's riding down from her climax. 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Her voice is quiet, without its usual slight gruffness. And Melanie looks up to hold her crystal-blue gaze, seeing how they shimmer even in the lowlight, and sighing heavy against Dolio’s lips as slowly she slides her fingers out of her.

All of her confidence seems to be between Dolio’s fingers, and Mel shyly glances away, her hands slowly drifting to rest on Dolio’s shoulders. “Was that okay?”

“Just _okay_?” There’s a faint, playful twitch in the corner of Dolio’s mouth, and she slides her hand up from Melanie’s neck, the faintest of waves of her climax trembling her forward and Dolio kisses her softly before whispering. “Can I taste you?”

Melanie looks at her a bit too dumbly, she thinks. She’s still reeling as those eyes are looking to her patiently, and Melanie glimpses to Dolio's tongue in fragmented desperation. “Yes, but we already..—“

Dolio takes her slick fingers into her mouth and wraps her lips around them. Her eyes close as she sucks the wetness from them, and it's enough to make Melanie’s jaw part in hollowed awe. She could feel herself throbbing.

“Can I taste you there?”

“Y-You already made m-me..” Melanie doesn’t notice her own nodding head and slowly they shift in unison as Dolio gently lays her back against the couch, hovering over her until drifting down to take Melanie in another melting kiss. Melanie parts her legs and instinctively rocks up against Dolio’s waist for just a little more contact. “But where did you..”

“Pamphlet.” Dolio sighs and she kisses Melanie again, feeling a smile through it. 

_Is there anything you can’t master from only a piece of paper?_

“Can I?”

It makes Mel shudder to hear Dolio ask again, and she can’t remember the last time she had sex with someone who made her feel in control and out of it so intensely at once. _She’s waiting to hear_

“Yes.”


End file.
